


September 13, 2017

by I_Love_Sherlock



Series: Subject 18: Missing [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Sherlock/pseuds/I_Love_Sherlock





	September 13, 2017

Sherlock Holmes fidgeted with boredom. He'd been stuck in a small cab for three hours and had been agitated for the last two. "Hurry up! I'm growing grey hair here!"

"Sherlock, we'll be there in a few minutes. Be patient."

"Here's the thing, I don't know _how_ to be patient! I can't take this anymore, I'm getting out here." He gets out of the still moving car and runs the rest of the way, beating the cab to the crime-scene.

At the crime-scene, John gets all up in Sherlock's face. "What the _hell _was that about!? Do that again and I'll beat the shit out of you, and you know I'll do it."

"No doubt you will, you angry little hobbit."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing that involves you. Now move, I need to look at the body." He rudely shoves John away and walk into the warehouse. "Perfect place to kill someone! A dusty warehouse in the middle of fucking nowhere!"

The body is in the exact middle of the warehouse. The cause of death is obvious; knife to the back to get to the heart; murdered from behind.

"He was obviously either a scientist or a doctor, he had very poor vision, and is most definitely in his 60's." says Sherlock, glancing at the body briefly. "The coat explains the occupation, he's wearing glasses, and he has gray hair." He says in his 'explaining it for the slow people in the room' tone.

"I found something!" Anderson shouts from the second floor of the building.

"If he found something good I'll be amazed." Said a highly disapproving Sherlock, "Anderson never finds anything even remotely interesting."

"Sherlock, get your arse up there an end see what he's got before I shove something up it." John says, still in a really bad mood. "You don't want to see my anger level go up higher than it already is."

"Fine! But only if you take anger management therapy. Either that or a heavy duty straitjacket. Oh shit!" John starts chasing him around the warehouse. He surprisingly caught up to Sherlock and throws him to the ground. The last thing Sherlock sees is John's fist coming down on his face. The others had to pull John off of him and call an ambulance for Sherlock.


End file.
